


The Gallant Agent

by KiraMyst



Series: The Secret Knight [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel (Comics), The Black Knight - Fandom
Genre: Aragorn is a Little Shit, Asexual Merlin (Kingsman), BAMF Aragorn, BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Merlin (Kingsman), BAMF Roxy Morton, Civilian Eggsy Unwin, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Bromance, Eggsy Unwin & Roxy Morton Friendship, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Eventual Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, F/M, Female Black Knight, Female Eggsy Unwin, Gen, Gentleman Harry Hart, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Hart as Arthur, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, Hurt Eggsy Unwin, Hurt Harry Hart, Implied Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Intelligent Aragorn, Long-Suffering Merlin (Kingsman), Merlin (Kingsman) Lives, Pining Harry Hart, Protective Aragorn, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Protective Harry Hart, Protective Merlin (Kingsman), Roxy Morton Is a Good Bro, Roxy Morton is a Little Shit, Roxy Morton | Lancelot Lives, Sassy Merlin (Kingsman), Uncle Nathan Garrett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraMyst/pseuds/KiraMyst
Summary: Gallant; of a person or their behavior; brave, heroic.; one who attends or escorts a person.; one who is unflinching in battle or action.; a person who is dashing, spirited and having great dignity and nobility.Knight; one who is devoted to person or cause.; one who is award a the title by a sovereign in recognition of merit or service.; one who comes to the rescue of someone in a difficult situation.; one who is innately chivalrous.Those two traits are less common than they should be and historically, seemingly non-existent in women.Which is utter bollocks to Galla Garrett, who might have had a rough upbringing, where those traits are weakness, but that hasn't stopped her from being herself. Which is just what an ancient artifact, belonging to her uncle has been looking for.Fem!Eggsy+BlackKnight!AU.
Relationships: Galla & Aragorn, Galla & Harry Hart, Galla & Merlin, Galla & Nathan Garrett, Galla & Roxie, Harry Hart | Galahad & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Roxy Morton | Lancelot & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Secret Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818418
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Gallant Agent

**Author's Note:**

> #Disclaimer-I own nothing, as Kingsman belongs to Mark Miller, Dave Gibbons, Matthew Vaughn, David Reid, Adam Bohling and Jane Goldman.  
> The Black Knight to Roy Thomas, John Buscema and Marvel Comics :(
> 
> #Claimer-I do own any OCs' of my TSK!Verse, as well as original beings, buildings, places, etc.
> 
> #I do own my take on a Female!Eggsy, my own version of The Black Knight and on the canon characters, beings, buildings & places :)
> 
> #I Picture my Galla as South Indian Actress; Bindu Madhavi :]

Prologue

Feeling the tip of the sword on her shoulder as she kneels, Galla takes a small breathe at the fact that this is actually happening.

_"Do you swear to uphold the the laws and traditions of this land"._

"I so, swear", the sword moves to the other shoulder.

_"Do you swear to protect the innocent, whomever they may be?"._

"I so, swear", then the other. 

_"Do you swear to stand-by the truth, ideals of this people"._

"I so, swear", then back again. 

_"Do you swear to fight against injustice to help those in need?"._

"I so, swear", and again. 

_"Do you swear to serve Queen and Country to the best off your ability?"._

"I so, swear", the sword moving, one last time.

_"Then by the power granted to me by the crown and God, I anoint thee"._

The sword lifts off her as she's bid to stand, _"Arise, Knight Black"._

_"People of Great Britain, may I present …"._

**Author's Note:**

> #Ah!!!. I still can't believe that Dane Whitman/The Black Knight will be part of the MCU. The Kit Harington will be playing him :)
> 
> #Did anyone else notice the parallels between Dane Whitman and Jon Snow? ;)
> 
> #I'm not sure if I'll incorporate the Eternals into this story, I'll have to see after I watch it.
> 
> The thing I'm most excited to see, is Kit and Richard in a scene together :) They haven't had one, since Robb and Jon said goodbye :(
> 
> What did you think?  
> Comment Respectfully, Please :)


End file.
